Tsunades Lotus Flower
by thedeichan
Summary: What happens to a 4 year old who doesn't know her "real" parents? How does Tsunade react? Based sorta on a poem written by a friend (The little name anyways lol) /art/Her-little-darling-360197930 I have permission to use the image


Yukos age: 4-

Tsunade smiled as she watched Yuko playing in the middle of the bedroom floor. "Alright, my little lotus flower, Mommy has to go get some work done." She said softly. Yuko stood up quickly and shook her head. "I don't want mommy to work today!" she pouted. "Now now Yuko. Be a good girl or we won't go play outside." She said softly as she stood up from the bed and picked the little girl up. "I don't care..." She whined. "I want mommy to stay with me." she whimpered clinging to Tsunade. She kissed the childs head softly. "I'll only be gone a little while. And Jiraiya will be here watch you. You like Jiraiya." She said taking the child out of the room. "Look Jiraiya is already waiting to play." She said pointing to the white haired man in the living room by Yukos tea set. "Thanks for doing this so often for me." Tsunade said as she handed the little girl over to Jiraiya. "Hey. No problem. Im glad to help." He smiled taking her gently in his arms. Tsunade smiled softly and kissed Yukos cheek. "I'll be home soon." She said. Yuko nodded lightly as she clung to Jiraiya. "Bye bye mommy..." She whimpered. Tsunade messed up the front of the girls hair before heading out the door.  
The day went by slowly as Tsunade filled out some papers as she sent out some ninja on missions. She smiled as she glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time to head back home. Suddenly the window behind her shattered and she quickly jumped up. Turning around she saw a rough ninja with brown hair. "So your the Hokage." He chuckled as he moved in front of her. Quickly getting ready to defend herself she looked at the man. "What do you want?" She questioned. "I came back for my daughter." He said sternly pulling out a kuni. "Your daughter?" She questioned irritated. The man grabbed her tossing her out the broken window and jumping out after her. "Yes my daughter!" He said landing over her. "Remember from 4 years ago." He smirked. She looked at him and gasped. Yuko! "My wife is off to get her now." He said stepping on the womans chest. She kicked him off pulling out her kuni as well. They broke out into a battle. "Shes not your daughter!" She yelled. She stood ready to attack him. "Shes mine. Your not taking her anywhere."  
Back at the house Yuko had just woken from a nap and was back to playing with Jaraiya. There was a knock at the door. "Mommy!" The girl giggled and ran to the door. 'Tsunade knocking?' Jaraiya thought. "Yuko no!" Jaraiya yelled to late as the little girl pulled the door open. A tall woman with dark hair and brown eyes looked down at her as she backed up quickly. "Mommy has come back to get you." The woman smirked bending down to pick Yuko up. "No!" She cried. Jaraiya quickly moved between the two and grabbed the womans wrist. "And who do you think you are?" He questioned. "I'm her mother and I'm taking her back with me." She said ripping her hand from his grasp. "Mommys at work!" Yuko yelled at the woman. She laughed. "That's not your mother. She kidnapped you away from your father and I." She lied smirking at the girl. Yuko shook her head. "Your a lier! Mommy is gonna come home and kick your butt!" She yelled. The woman laughed again. "I wouldn't count on that. Shes probably dead by now." Jaraiya grabbed the woman by the neck and motioned for Yuko to go to another room. "What have you done to Lady Tsunade!?" She smirked. "My husband is dealing with her as we speak." She laughed. Pulling out her kuni the woman stabbed him in the stomach. He dropped her clutching his abdomen in pain as she ran to the room where Yuko was. He tried to stop her but was to slow.  
"Come on girly." She said grabbing Yuko and tossing her over her shoulder. "Mommy!" The child cried out in fear. "Mommy is here." She smirked. "Shes right Yuko. Mommy is right here." Tsunade said from the window. "Mommy!" She cried reaching out for her. The woman held her tightly and began to run. "Not so fast." Tsunade said as the woman was trapped by several clones. "Return my child to me." She said as one of the clones pulled the girl from the womans shoulder and took her back to Tsunade. "Thats better." She hid the girls eyes against her chest as she used her clones to take care of the woman and send her back to her husband.  
After a bit she kissed Yukos head softly. "I'm sorry baby." She said softly. Yuko looked up at her. "Mommy. That lady said she was mommy. Is mommy not mommy?" She sniffled still scared. "Tell me. Has that woman been here for you all these years? Had she taken care of you booboos and chased away your bad dreams?" She asked the little girl. Yuko shook her head. "Nu-uh. Only mommy has." She responded. "Exactly. I am your mommy like it or not." She laughed softly. Yuko calmed and nuzzled her. She took care of Jariayas wounds and sat in her room with Yuko. "Mommy loves you my little lotus flower." She cooed to the small girl who giggled some. "Yuko loves mommy!" Tsunade smiled and kissed her head. "You'll always be my little girl Yuko. Always remember that." The child nodded in response happily.


End file.
